Ice Castle
What just happened? The year seasons are out of order in the Manor. Frost came instead of warmth and cold snowflakes fall to earth instead of sun rays. What is it, a trick of the wicked wizard Ternbull or another distortion of time? You shall have to help the residents of the Manor to make aquaintance with the mysterious and cold Snow Queen, melt her ice heart with gifts - sparkling diamonds and crystal snowflakes. Only then she will help to restore the seasons order. Find the Ice Crown, assemble the magic mirrors and help the Snow Queen to return to her Ice Castle. The magic Mirror Chest will be your reward. Sudden Snowfall Martha the Maid: Andrew, just look outdoors! Winter is far away but the snow has been falling all night long. It has covered all the ground. Take a break from your experiments and look out of the window. See, Alfred is making a snowman and playing snowballs with neighbouring children. *Explore the Laboratory in Shadows mode *Chase away any phenomena from the Laboratory Astronomer Andrew: Oh, I was not conducting any experiments. I had to work all night. Something beyond all recognition happened. The whole lot of phenomena was rushing about my laboratory sweeping away everything on iits way. It seems that hundreds of portals opened simultaneously. Snow Queen Felicia the Fortuneteller: Yes, practically everything to reverse the time magic is ready except the hour and minute wheels. Do you think the Snow Queen will help us? *Find 2 Hour Wheels from the Snow Queen *Find 2 Minute Wheels from the Snow Queen *Assemble the Magical Clock-Face Felicia the Fortuneteller: Your Snow Majesty, we are absolutely greatful for your help. But we suppose that you too are interested to turn the time back to its course. I hope we become friends, Snow Queen. Ice Crown Felicia the Fortuneteller: Well done, friends. Applying some magic to assemble the ice crown. Oh no, I do not have enough snowflakes for its decoration. And I have already completed the spell. No time to search for the snowflakes! Ask them from the Snow Queen, hurry. *Find 2 White Snowflakes from the Snow Queen *Get 2 Blue Snowflakes from the Snow Queen *Assemble the Ice Crown Felicia the Fortuneteller: Great, Just look at the amazing crown for our unexpected guest. Your Snow Majesty, please receive this humble Ice Crown as a symbol of our deepest respects. Fire Mirror Felicia the Fortuneteller: Martha, it is great. Especially, when we are able to light up the fire mirror. We need all our knowledge and intitution now. I hope the Snow Queen will agree to help us once more. *Find 2 Sparkles of Knowledge from the Snow Queen *Get 2 Fires of Insight from the Snow Queen *Assemble the Fire Mirror Martha the Maid: Look - another miracle. The fire mirror melted away all ice hummocks and the way to the Ice Castle is now free. The magic worked. The Snow Queen can return back to her castle and the time will take back its course. Ice Flowers Felicia the Fortuneteller: Martha, hold on. We need a magic key to open the Ice Castle. Fire miror works for a short period of time so we have to ask our neighbors for help. *Get 11 Ice Roses from the Snow Queen *Get 25 Crystal Tulips from the Snow Queen at friend's places Martha the Maid: I never saw ice flowers, they are so beautiful. They sparkle like diamonds. But they are so fragile and helpless, they can break or melt from fire. Magic of Ice Felicia the Fortuneteller: The most amazing thing is that the Frosty Key we need so badly is very vulnerable. It can only exist in the lands of eternal frost in the kingdom of the Snow Queen. So once more we need the help of Her Majesty. *Find 2 Aurora Lights from the Snow Queen *Get 2 Milky-ways from the Snow Queen *Assemble the Frosty Key Felicia the Fortuneteller: I would have never guessed that the cold energy of Aurora Lights and the cosmic energy of the Milky-way grant the Frosty Key its magic properties to open the Ice Castle. Sourcery of Ice Felicia the Fortuneteller: There are much more obstacles on our way. Just look at this huge Ice dragon guarding the entrance to the castle. He can freeze us with his ice breath in a second. I will have to use the ice magic again. *Organize an Expedition to the Ice Dragon and feed him. *Explore the Ice Castle (further quests see there) Felicia the Fortuneteller: Fellows, we do not have much time to open the Ice Castle and assemble all the charms reversing the time. So hurry up. Hope everyone is warmly dressed. Reward: Mirror Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 150 , 100 * : 15 *Energizer: 1 , 1 *Runes: 2 Large Master Maya Sets *Pouch of Pearls (1) *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 *Charges: 1 random * : 35,000 *Trophy: Ice Tranquility Category:Event